sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Give Me the Night (album)
Give Me The Night is a 1980 album recorded and released by American jazz guitarist and singer George Benson. Reception |rev2 = The Rolling Stone Jazz Record Guide | rev2Score = }} Released in the summer of 1980, Give Me The Night was produced by Quincy Jones and released on Jones's start-up label Qwest Records, in conjunction with Warner Bros. Records. It charted at number one on both the Top Soul Albums and Jazz Albums Chart as well as number three on the ''Billboard'' Pop Albums charts. The album's success was due mainly to its lead single, also titled "Give Me the Night," which rose all the way to the number one single on the Soul Singles chart. Another selection on the album, "Moody´s Mood," was recorded with R&B singer Patti Austin. Certified Platinum by the RIAA, Give Me The Night was the only album Quincy Jones produced for Benson. This album won Benson three Grammy Awards in 1981; Best Male R&B Vocal Performance, while "Moody's Mood" received Best Jazz Vocal Performance, Male and "Off Broadway" received Best R&B Instrumental Performance. Quincy Jones and Jerry Hey also won the Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement for the song "Dinorah, Dinorah." Track listing # "Love X Love" (Rod Temperton) – 4:45 # "Off Broadway" (Temperton) – 5:23 # "Moody's Mood" (Eddie Jefferson, James Moody) – 3:24 (featuring Patti Austin) # "Give Me the Night" (Temperton) – 5:01 # "What's on Your Mind" (Glen Ballard, Kerry Chater) – 4:02 # "Dinorah, Dinorah" (Ivan Lins, Vitor Martins) – 3:39 # "Love Dance" (Ivan Lins, Gilson Peranzzetta, Paul Williams) – 3:18 # "Star of a Story (X)" (Temperton) – 4:42 (originally recorded as "The Star of a Story" by Heatwave, of which Temperton was a member, in 1978) # "Midnight Love Affair" (David "Hawk" Wolinski) – 3:31 # "Turn Out the Lamplight" (Temperton) – 4:43 Personnel *George Benson – lead and backing vocals (1, 3, 4, 7-10), guitar (1-4, 8, 9, 10), lead guitar (6), scat (6) *Lee Ritenour – guitar (2, 4, 5, 8, 9), acoustic guitar (7), electric guitar (10) *Louis Johnson – bass guitar (1, 2, 6, 10) *Abe Laboriel – bass guitar (1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8) *John Robinson – drums (1-6, 8, 10) *Carlos Vega – drums (7, 9) *Paulinho Da Costa – percussion (1, 2, 4, 5-8, 10) *Greg Phillinganes – keyboards (1, 2, 3, 10), synthesizer (2, 3), Fender Rhodes (6) *Michael Boddicker – synthesizer (4, 5, 8) *Richard Tee – synthesizer bass (4), electric piano (6), synthesizer (8, 9, 10) *Herbie Hancock – synthesizer (6-9), Fender Rhodes (7, 8) *Clare Fischer – Yamaha CS30 (6), acoustic piano (6), Fender Rhodes (6) *George Duke – keyboards (9) *Jerry Hey – trumpet (1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 9) *Kim Hutchcroft – saxophone & flute (1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 9) *Larry Williams – saxophone & flute (1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 9) *Marty Paich – string arrangements & conductor (8) *Sid Sharp – concertmaster *Patti Austin – backing vocals (1, 4, 6, 8, 10), lead vocals (3, 7) *Jim Gilstrap – backing vocals (1, 4, 8) *Diva Gray – backing vocals (1, 4, 8) *Jocelyn Allen – backing vocals (1, 4, 8) *Tom Bahler– backing vocals (1, 4, 8, 10) Production *Producer, Liner Notes – Quincy Jones *Recorded & Mixed by Bruce Swedien *Assistant Engineers – Sheridan Eldridge, Ralph Osbourne & Mark Sackett. *Recorded at Kendun Recorders (Burbank, CA) & Cherokee Studios (Los Angeles, CA). *Mixed at Kendun Recorders *Mastered by Jim Sintetos & Kent Duncan at Kendun Recorders. *Art Direction – Richard Seireeni *Illustration – Paul Jasmin *Cover Photography – Norman Seeff *Sleeve Photography – Peter Brill *Typography – Anderson Typographics *Management – Ken Fritz & Dennis Turner at Ken Fritz Management. Charts Singles External links * George Benson-Give Me The Night at Discogs References Category:1980 albums Category:George Benson albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums arranged by Quincy Jones Category:Albums produced by Quincy Jones